Lost and Found
by Yvki
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuko lost her student card in the bus and Kise had picked it up. What will the fate between them be? Warning: Possible ooc. Unbetaed/English error. Fluff. KiKuro. AU. Fem Kuroko. Words. Cliché. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character.**

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuko lost her student card in the bus and Kise had picked it up. What will the fate between them be?

Authors Note: This does not happen in the anime or manga. I don't know how a bus in Japan kind of work so I used the bus in Singapore as a reference. So basically you ring the bell when it is your stop. And well. The bells normally locate at the aisle. (is that what you call?) I might type Kuroko as he so I'm sorry. It is just I am so used with a he so yep.

PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT IN THIS FANFIC, BUS CARD AND STUDENT CARD ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS. Kuroko is in Seirin Middle School while the GOM and Kise are in Teiko Middle School.

Warning: Possible ooc. Unbetaed/English error. Fluff. KiKuro. AU. Fem Kuroko. Words. Cliché.

* * *

><p>A yellow blonde went up the bus after waiting for almost half an hour. He went up and tapped his bus card. The bus was not too full but most of the seats are taken especially all the window seats.<p>

Kise found an empty spot and plopped himself to the window seat.

_Hmm…? This chair is quite tall. Or did I grow taller?_

"Excuse me…" A soft voice can be heard behind him.

Kise quickly turned back to see cerulean eyes staring at him.

"Uwah!" The blonde instantly jumped out of his so-called 'seat' with most of the passenger looking over curiously.

He took a good look at the person he somehow sat on. She has a cerulean long hair with matching eye colour, wearing a Seirin Middle School uniform. She is quite tall as a girl but well shorter than a male, of course. She is also quite pale and she had a blankest face. She is quite beautiful too…

Kise realised he's been staring at the girl quite long that she started to look uncomfortable.

"I am sorry! I thought there was no one sitting so…"

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

"Is this seat taken?" Kise asked pointing to seat beside the bluenette.

"No. Dozo*"

"Ah thank you…" He said still embarrassed about what happened just now as he slowly sat down.

Kise took a small peek to his right where the Kuroko is sitting. The said girl was busy looking at the scenery outside that she does not realised she was being stared. But damn, she looks so pretty.

Realising again that he was staring at her, he quickly looked to the front, flustered. Soon, Kuroko was trying to reach the bell in front of him and her face is kind of… near to his. Kise instantly blushed as Kuroko does not have any change at all. Kise stood out so that Kuroko can come out.

After Kuroko walked out of the bus, the other instantly sighed and tried to calm his beating heart down.

_I doubt we will meet again._

He sighed again before moving in the window seat. Then, he felt something on his bottom. He moved out slightly before turning to see what it is.

It was a card. More specifically, a student card.

Kise turned it over to see the details on the card.

Seirin Middle School. Kuroko Tetsuko. 31/01/1999. (Age 15.) And the identification number.

Kuroko Tetsuko… He looked at the picture at the side.

_Oh! So her name is Kurokocchi huh… And to think she is the same age as me! She is from Seirin Middle School… Wait. What should I do with this? Should I hand it to her personally? Uwah. What should I do?_

Kise continue to ponder what to do.

.

The next day.

Kise went to school with heavy eyebags as he tried to think what to do. But for now he had put the card in his wallet. But despite the eyebags which are barely hidden even after putting concealer, he still received cheers from his fangirls.

He walked to his classroom as he sat down on his seat which is the back and the nearest to the window since he is quite tall. He took out the card and started staring at it as the class have not start. He seemed to be in deep concentration as he did not hear all the fangirls scream outside the classroom until someone shouted loud enough for Kise to hear.

"Oi Kise. What are you staring at?" A tanned skin male shouted as he sat down beside Kise.

"W-Wah!" Kise quickly hide the card under his textbook, "A-Aominecchi! It's nothing!"He nervously laughed slightly.

Aomine eyed at him suspiciously as Kise quickly change the topic, "Aominecchi. You are early today!"

"Huh. Well yeah. My mom kind of forces me out of bed. " Aomine grumbled as he started to complain about how his mom threaten to burn all his gravure magazine and realised that the mastermind was Momoi Satsuki as his mom hardly even bother him unless necessary!

Aomine continue to ramble until the teacher entered.

.

Break.

Aomine had gone out to the cafeteria to grab some bread leaving Kise in the classroom. The blonde took out the card and resumed staring at it until he heard his name.

"Kise kun! Someone is finding you." A girl shouted to Kise pointing at Midorima.

"Crap." Kise cursed softly as the green head walked towards the blonde with a very, VERY pissed off face. You can practically see tick marks all around his face.

"Kise."

"M-Midorimacchi."

"Why. Did. You. Take. My. Lucky. Rolling. Pencil?"

"C-Chill Midorimacchi. It is not like you need it?" Kise put both of his hands up in defence.

"There is this question during the test and I needed the pencil to find the answer. Now return it to me." He said threatening.

"E-Erm… During the test, I kind of… broke it? Ahahaha." Kise laughed nervously.

"What. What did you say?" He let out a dark aura as the blonde run out of the room fearing for his life while shouting "SORRY! MIDORIMACCHI!" before disappearing.

Midorima looked at the blonde's table hoping that his pencil was safe which was almost impossible.

"A student card…?" He said as he picked up the card with his tapped fingers.

"Kuroko Tetsuko. Seirin Middle School? Why does Kise have this? Not that I care." He continued to look at the picture and started to redden slightly at how pretty the girl is.

.

Kise's POV

Kise started running out of the classroom before Midorima kills him. After running halfway, he stopped. He look up and down, left and right before realising that Kuroko's card is not with him.

_Damn._

He quickly turned over and run back to the classroom. He doesn't care about getting killed or not but. Kurokocchi's card. Definitely cannot let anyone see it. Well… He does not want to be seen as some stalker, that's reason one. But the other reason which is the main one, Kuroko is pretty. Really.

Too late. He went back to the classroom to see Midorima holding on to the card and worst to add on, slight red blush can be seen on Midorima's face.

Kise walked fast towards his table and snatched back the card. Kise have flushed deep red due to embarrassment and from the running. He panted slightly as he looked to Midorima whose face had told him that he had saw the card.

"It is not what you thinking! It is definitely not what you thinking! She just dropped this and I picked it up!" Kise explained it quickly.

After calming down, Kise had explained the whole situation to Midorima.

"So what should I do, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked.

"How would I know?" Midorima replied in slight irritation as Kise started to whine.

"You are so mean! Midorimacchi!"

"Return her the card. I think she needs it soon. Not that I care what you do." He huffed.

"You think so too! I really should return her this card soon, right~ Okay! Thanks for the advice, Midorimacchi!" Kise shouted as he attempted to hug the greenette who obviously avoided it and left the classroom.

Until the school end, Kise had been smiling too happily all the way. Even Aomine find it creepy and shocked with the sudden change of attitude. From a stress and depress to happy and cheerful.

.

After school.

After lessons over, the long waiting time had arrived. Kise stood up and before rushing out of the classroom, he shouted to Aomine, "Aominecchi! Help me tell Akashicchi that I won't be attending practice today!" who in turn shouted back, "He will double your training menu the next day though."

But to the darker bluenette surprised, the smile did not leave Kise's face and even said, "I don't mind." And there he went.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH KISE?_

.

Kuroko's POV

_Oh no! Where is my student card? Did I lose it?! _

Kuroko frantically searched the moment she reached home from the bus trip. After spending two hours of searching, her mom's voice can be heard from the living room, "Tetsuko, it is 10pm now. Go sleep dear, you have school tomorrow."

"Okay." She said back not really shouting but her mom heard her. After a last minute of searching with still no luck, she give up and went to bed deciding to find it again tomorrow.

.

Kuroko went to school still thinking where have she left her student card.

Break.

"Tetsuko chan?" Her friend, Aida Riko called her as she was eating her bento, "You seemed out today. You okay?"

Kuroko nodded, "I just lost my student card. I guess I need to report to the general office and get a new one later after school."

"Oh dear. Do you need me to accompany you?"

"No. It's alright. Thank you, Riko senpai." She smiled at her friend's kind gesture.

Riko smiled back as she continued eating her bento. After eating, she took out a basketball magazine and showed it to Kuroko.

"Oh look. It is the Kiseki no Sedai* of Teiko Middle School. Oh man! Why doesn't our school have a basketball club! I will not join this school if I know…" Riko sighed.

Seirin Middle School does not have a basketball club since it is a new school. (What kind of reason is that!)

"Kiseki no Sedai?" Kuroko asked.

"You don't know about the Kiseki no Sedai?! Even though you like basketball a lot?" Kuroko just shook her head.

Riko sighed for the umpteenth time before explaining to Kuroko. Riko then pass the magazine to Kuroko which the latter scanned through the pages.

Her eyes stopped at a familiar face.

Kise Ryouta…?

"Hmm? What's wrong, Tetsuko chan? Do you know him?" Riko asked realising that Kuroko had stopped flipping the page.

"Ah… I saw him yesterday."

"Really?! Where?"

"Bus."

"Did you all talk? Did he tell you about how they trained or what?" Riko asked excitedly.

"No. I don't think anyone will tell you that in your first meeting."

"True… Oh well. It is not like you will meet each other again, right?"

Kuroko nodded, slightly disappointed for some reason.

.

After school.

Kuroko had planned to go to the general office to replace a new student card. She walked past the entrance of the school which for some reason was very crowded and most of them are girls. Kuroko does not really care about these things as she walked past it and straight to her destination, general office.

.

Kise's POV

_Wow. So this is Seirin Middle School. It is slightly smaller than Teiko but it is clean and nice. Seirin is a new school that formed recently huh… _

The blonde thought as he stood in front of the school attracting many attentions. He smiled slightly to them as he approach to one of them.

"Hi. Do you know Kuroko Tetsuko?" The girls started blushing and shook their heads indicating they do not know.

Kise smiled again as he approach to the other girls and asked the same question which also received the same answer.

_Why doesn't anyone know Kurokocchi? Oh! Now that I think back, she does have some low presence. Hmm… This is going to be harder than I thought._

He proceeds to the girls and asked another question instead, "Do you know where the general office is?"

The girls nodded their head and point to a direction which receive a smile from the blonde causing some people to faint.

Kise walked to the pointed direction and saw the general office. He went in and he swear he see someone in front of the counter.

He squinted his eyes as narrow as possible before able to make out a familiar blue figure. He smiled before shouting, "Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko turned over to see Kise.

"Kise kun…?" She said softly, unheard by anyone.

She see Kise waving furiously as he walked up to Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah. I put –cchi behind people I respect." Kise explained.

"I believe this is the first time we met, right? How do you know my name?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes. It is the first time we met. Well. Here." Kise rubbed the back of his head as he passed the student card to Kuroko.

"Oh! Thank you, Kise kun. But that does not explain why you respect me?" Kuroko asked.

"Well… You are pretty…" He whispered before something hit him, "EHH? You know my name?" He asked excitedly.

"Thank you…" She blushed slightly, "I know your name from the basketball magazine. You are part of Kiseki no Sedai."

"Oh~ Kurokocchi, you read basketball magazine huh. Do you like basketball? Are you in the basketball club, perhaps?"

"Yes, I like basketball. But unfortunately, Seirin does not have basketball club yet."

"Ah. I see. "

"…"

"…"

There was an awkward silence for a while until Kuroko started saying something.

"Thank you for returning me the student card, Kise kun. How may I thank you?" Kuroko asked.

"No. It's nothing. You don't need to do anything at all." Kise smiled.

"But…"

"Ah! What about going on a date this weekend?" He said.

"Date?"

"Ah… Is it a bad idea? Sorry-"

"Oh no. I don't mind."

"Really! Yay. Okay, Kurokocchi. Can you give me your mail so I can text you the details?"

Kuroko nodded as she gave her mail address to Kise.

After a few seconds, she received a mail.

To: Kurokocchi

From: Kise (KiseRyouta )

Subject: Hi!

Hello! I can't wait for the date! ^v^

Kuroko saved the email as she looked up to Kise who smile shyly.

.

On the day of the date.

Kuroko arrived to the location right on time, not early and not late. When she reached there, she spotted Kise already there waiting for her.

Kise dressed quite handsomely earning a few looks from the passerbys. Kuroko had dressed in a simple plain white one piece. She looked down at her outfit feeling guilty and that she should dressed in much more appropriate clothes.

She walked towards the blonde and called out, "Kise kun."

Kise immediately turned to see Kuroko. He blushed as he saw how beautiful Kuroko is. Even in such a simple one piece. She looked perfect.

"Ah Kurokocchi. You looked cute." He complimented as this time it is Kuroko's turn to blush.

"Thank you..."

"Let's go." Kise said as he put out his hand to Kuroko, "Well, it is crowded so I don't want you to get lost…"

Kuroko turned red again as she put her hand on his larger one. Kise wrapped his hand around Kuroko's.

Warmth.

They walked around the mall. They stopped by one of the shop as Kise went in telling Kuroko to wait for him for a while and bought something before coming out. The two of them slowly walked to a restaurant to buy lunch. Kuroko wanted to pay for both of them as thanks for returning her student card but was stopped by Kise who said that he is the man and will not let the ladies pay or something along the line.

_Kise kun is really a gentleman._

Kuroko had a lot of fun today even though it is just a simple walk around the mall. (Is that even considered a date?) They had walked around for quite a long period buying different things and playing the arcade. Before they know it, it had turned dark outside.

"I will walk you home." Kise said.

"No it's okay. I don't want to hold you back."

"Nope. It is dark now; it is dangerous for a girl to walk around."

Kuroko said nothing and just looked down. She smiled slightly before stopped by Kise.

They had walked past a basketball court.

"Do you want to play for a while?"

"But I'm wearing skirt…" Kuroko replied softly.

"Oh!" Kise exclaimed just realised that.

"But I can play for a while."

Kise smiled as they went in the court. Kise took out a ball from his bag, which Kuroko asked why he has it.

"Well. As a basketballer, you never know when someone will challenge you. That's what Aominecchi said." Kise said laughing.

Kuroko chuckled slightly before catching the ball and jumping lightly and tossed a three points. The two of them have a great fun.

.

They have reached the front gate of Kuroko's house. Before Kuroko went in, Kise had stopped her and passed her a box. Kuroko confused and asked, "What's this for?"

"It is your birthday today. I saw your student card." Kise smiled, "Happy Birthday, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko smiled the brightest out of today, "Thank you, Kise kun. Can I open it?"

Kise gave a nod as Kuroko opened the box to see a heart shaped necklace. Kuroko smiled as Kise suddenly asked, "K-Kurokocchi? I know it is sudden but… I-I love you. Not as a friend but…"

Kuroko looked shocked but soon hugged Kise, "I love Kise kun too."

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

The date part is slightly rush because I have no idea how it works. Aha.

General Office: Something like a customer service but a school version. The Student service centre?

*Dozo: Go ahead

*Kiseki no Sedai: Generation of Miracles


End file.
